Price of Hidden Secrets
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Moses wanting to leave the palace for a couple of hours just to think gets into trouble with Ramses who seems to be hot and cold depending what mood he's in even more so seeing Moses talking to a man and a little one by his side along with the smile upon Moses's lips. What secrets does Moses keep hidden during his time gone and learning tidbit information...Rest of info inside
1. Chapter 1:The need for escape

**Arashi: A requested squeal to Price of Freedom. This can be seen some time after the events that happen there.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot and any original characters feature. There is no money made of this work.**

Warnings: Au, language, harsh/cold Ramses, slave Moses, slash, ooc, ocs, violence, sexual tension and content, hinted past Mpreg/Preg, Implied Gender bend

_***flashback***_

Summary: Moses wanting to leave the palace for a couple of hours just to think gets into trouble with Ramses who seems to be hot and cold depending what mood he's in even more so seeing Moses talking to a man and a little one by his side along with the smile upon Moses's lips. What secrets does Moses keep hidden during his time gone and learning tidbit information, Ramses may not get Moses's forgiveness for his actions.

Prices of Hidden Secrets

* * *

Chapter 1: The need for escape

Staring blankly at the ceiling of the room despite the moans passing his lips, Moses closes his eyes and tightens the hold on his heart. Heat goes through him as he just follows into the motions of being Ramses's personal slave fuck toy. Panting and rather close to his release, Moses arches up only to be push straight down. He barely growls only for the eyes to glare down at him making him sigh and unwillingly submit.

He didn't see the look of anger and confusion by his actions. Why should it matter? His freedom be a worthy sacrifice even though only problem is he may never see his siblings including the sister figure he found in Tzipporah who help him in many ways. Tears well up at the corner of his eyes as he comes screaming Ramses's name the way he wants it to come out. His heart, he muses, may love Ramses but this man who taken him time and time again is not even worthy of it. He silently scoffs. He waits for Ramses to move and clean himself off before getting up.

He hobbles to the chair grabbing the loincloth putting it on. Wincing at the feel against his tender member and hips Moses looks down seeing the bruises. He sighs figuring maybe seeing the Wabu is in order for some healing cream besides the conception prevention tonic for his hidden secret that been gifted to him by God years before.

"Hurry and get dressed Moses," Anger drips from Ramses's voice which Moses nods not bother looking at him. "For fucking Ra sake answer me!"

"Yes Master," Moses said monotone changing as fast his body will allow him.

He barely winches when Ramses pushes him against the wall which he stares dully. Ramses scowls at his lover hating this stupid attitude he has. Glaring harder which didn't faze the brunette one bit. He looks straight into the dark eyes seeing hints of love hidden behind the dark, icy anger that border on murderous which he doesn't bother accepting. Ramses may have his body but won't have his heart.

"Sorry for taking my time, Master," Moses throws out ignoring the dark snarl as he is let go.

He rubs his throat finding it sorer than anything. It's a for sure thing that Ramses's temper indeed worsen as he gotten older. Apparently Seti gotten to him despite Tuya's kind heart, Moses waits till Ramses grumbles under his breath before storming out the room and slam the door behind him.

Once the door closes, Moses slips down to his knees shaking seeing the murderous look that scares him. It reminds him of the pictures of the Temple of Ra where the Hebrew children are feed to the Nile river. He allows a few tears to roll down accepting his fate even more just being the slave to Ramses.

Unknown to him, the door opens revealing a kind looking woman wearing a look of concern. She walks quickly to the kneeling Moses. She lightly touches his shoulder making him jump with fright.

"Sorry," She whispers. "I want to help you."

"Who are you?" Moses whispers back.

"The unannounced daughter of the Late Seti with one of his harem women," the woman replies making a slight face at the mere thought of her so called father who didn't even acknowledge her existence. "I'm Ishizu."

"Moses," the brunette answers making the woman hum.

"Yes I know. Why did you come back?" She ask curiously seeing he's rather miserable with this life he's leading which is much unlike the spoiled one as a child before running away.

"To help my people in the only way I could think of by sacrificing myself in their steed. Other than I feel really guilty about what happen to the little boy Ramses had." Moses said, tears running faster thinking of that innocent boy which God must have killed.

"It seems your God was kind since He allowed the little prince enough time to be found by my companions, Nefi and Rashid," Ishizu answers watching the happiness appearing in the brown orbs along with relief which must have been burdening him to have innocent blood on his hands.

"Thank you for telling me," Moses replies making his mind up to check on the boy later on than furrow his brows since Ramses could have told him but seeing he nearly caused his heir's death it's not a surprise he chose not to. "I-"

"Need to escape and think for a while." Ishizu finishes giving a small smile making Moses nod in return. Pointing discreetly to one side she adds, "There is a hidden door passage way under the curtain which hides it to those but servants uses so they do not disturb the Pharaoh if he's w with someone he chosen to take for a night to couple of days."

"Thank you," Moses replies walking quickly to the lush curtains pushing it aside going through the door just as the woman cleans the room minding her business.

She must have clean for some time since it seems after some minutes Ramses comes in angrily. He barks at her not even knowing her true heritage, "Where is that damn Moses?"

Looking near his feet, she demurely replies, "I do not know, sire. I just cleaning which now have finish doing. With your permission, I'll take my leave."

Ramses grunts folding his arms over his chest scowling darkly as he growls, "Damn it to fucking hell. I'll make him pay for this!"

He whirls on his heels punching the wall ignoring the pain. Eyes ablaze there is no denying the fact Moses has finally push him to the point of pain and torture in his near future. He storms out growling and snarling at all the servants around him.

* * *

Moses touching the ground outside the servant's door gives a small smile. He takes a good look making sure there are no guards around before making a run for it. He runs out of the palace gates until he reaches the town. Once there feeling a bit more relax and safe, Moses takes a few deep breaths as the pain at his hips sears.

He had to get out of the palace just for a bit to have some fresh air. Closing his eyes feeling the hot sun's rays on his skin, Moses hums in mild contentment. Taking it in for a few brief moments, Moses could feel his achy muscles slowly dissipating.

"Moses," A voice speaks behind him almost breathlessly making him turn around having eyes wide open.

"Shu…Shujaa," Moses said shock to see the man before him and tears starts to form. He takes a few wary steps as the slightly taller man opens his arms causing the worn-out slave to run into the safety of the arms letting the tears of relief and happiness roll down his cheeks. "I've miss you. "

"And I to you," the man whispers while the little one behind him watch with interest.

Unknown to them, a guard spots the two men embracing each other takes off to alert the Pharaoh knowing he won't be please one bit. He takes off back to the palace finding Ramses sitting in the throne room looking done angrily.

"Your Highness, I bring you news of your..."

"Slave," Ramses finishes narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What is it?"

"He's talking with another's embrace-"

"What!? Fucking Ra! MOSES," Ramses roars angrily standing up ready to drag Moses back kicking and screaming.

* * *

**Arashi: There will be a bit more info about Shujaa and how Moses knows about him in next chapter along with Ramses. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Ch 2: Moses's Smiles, Ramses's jealous

**Arashi: The second chapter for Hidden secrets which Moses does have a few of especially with the mysterious friend. Besides showing more of darker Ramses who is full of jealousy seeing Moses open with this stranger than him which not including a child.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot and any original characters feature. There is no money made of this work.**

Warnings: Au, language, harsh/cold Ramses, slave Moses, slash, ooc, ocs, violence, sexual tension and content, hinted past Mpreg/Preg, Implied Gender bend

_***flashback***_

Summary: Moses wanting to leave the palace for a couple of hours just to think gets into trouble with Ramses who seems to be hot and cold depending what mood he's in even more so seeing Moses talking to a man and a little one by his side along with the smile upon Moses's lips. What secrets does Moses keep hidden during his time gone and learning tidbit information, Ramses may not get Moses's forgiveness for his actions.

Prices of Hidden Secrets

* * *

Chapter 2: Moses's Smiles, Ramses's jealousy, and Memories

Moses laughs in between his tears happy to see Shujaa again. He looks up into the white-blond hair man watching his ember-brown eyes soften even more. A small smile tilts at the corner of his lips starts to growl especially looking at the little sandy brown hair girl around six to seven years old subconsciously sticks her thumb in her mouth. Moses looks at his friend seeing him nod. Tears form at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey sweetheart," Moses whispers moving away from his friend bending to the child's eye level earning a shy smile and the thumb comes out along with a hint of pinked cheeks.

"Daddy," the little girl coos jumping into Moses's arms making his tears run faster and he hugs her tightly.

"Baby, I've miss you." Moses murmurs kissing the cherubic cheek earning a small giggle before looking back at his friend curiously, "How come you weren't with Abraham and the others Shujaa? What if-"

"I plan to go with them taking the little one with me but once I heard your sacrifice I had to do something to help you," Shujaa answers softly. "Other than Cleo there wanted you. She was crying and I panic."

Moses hums rocking the little girl in his arms seeing she grown a bit more from what he last seen her. He smiles softly at her while the white-blond man chuckles looking at father and daughter having their little moment. His smile drops fearing the child may be in danger especially with the Pharaoh's horrifying temper. Especially how she been conceive. He flushes remembering the night Moses and he merely watching the sheep drinking not realizing the new drink had a special plant during the winter solstice causes men and women to change genders or able to conceive with same sex.

The smile growing on Moses lips more real and lifelike than the ones barely comes after he agrees staying at the palace. He softly touches his daughter's soft sandy hair as her red-brown eyes gazes up at him with love and trust in their depths warming his heart.

"My little princess Cleopatra of the Winter Sands I've miss you," Moses murmurs starting to sing his daughter's song making her smile and nuzzle deeper into his chest while he slowly tightens his grip on her. "Winter sands cold to the touch warm under your footsteps. The river dances as you smile and laugh. My Cleopatra of the Winter Sands I'm right here. Don't be sad anymore. Let those tears stay away. Cleopatra of the Winter Sands you bring love to my heart. I love you, my daughter of the Winter Sands."

"Love you too, Daddy," The girl murmurs as her eyes starts to close on her and falls fast asleep in Moses's arms and a smile on her young face as he hums the song and falls into a deeper slumber as his heartbeat helps sooth her.

"She's finally asleep," Moses comments with a soft sigh knowing he would have to go back to the palace soon and back to his new life which he finds rather boring.

"Yeah," the other man replies, shrugging a shoulder feeling like they are being watch which is rather true.

* * *

Standing in the shadows hidden near the buildings where one would have to look close to make out the figure of the reigning pharaoh as his dark eyes narrow into slits, Ramses clenches his hands seeing Moses's smile. That smile is supposed to be directed at him and not this stranger or the brat in Moses's arms! Growling darkly not even thinking what to do and think of what be an appropriate punishment for Moses to sneak off. Maybe getting the whip should do than again Moses will just have that blank look so that won't do.

He listens as this stranger tells what is his that he wants to help. Scoffing at the words, the Pharaoh's icy yet cold heart seems to ache. Ramses ignores this as well. He will make sure Moses knows his place. Hearing the song makes the dark frown on his lips grow even darker.

"Moses," Ramses snarls coldly, stepping out of the shadows into the sun making Moses stiffen making the little girl whine softly in her sleep.

The brunette looks behind him seeing Ramses glaring at him. He fidgets a little wanting to run quickly and place his daughter in a safe area which is far away from Ramses. He takes a few steps back which Ramses notices making him angrier at the action. Even more so seeing the white-blond man place a hand on Moses's arm in a comforting way making Moses half turn keeping an eye on Ramses as he shifts the child into his companion's waiting arms.

"What do you want Ramses," Moses ask taking the strength of having both Shujaa beside him and the need to protect his child.

"I order you to come here," Ramses said waiting as Moses frowns glancing at his companion who stares at him with a soft smile which only get returned making Ramses's temper to rise higher by the second.

Seeing Moses is standing still, a deadly smile appears on Ramses's lips sending chills down the two men's spines at the sight of it while Ramses calls out, "Guards grab the man hold him while one of you take the child. I'll deal with them later."

"NO!" Moses cries ready to grab his daughter who barely starts to wake up from her small nap and blinks in confusion.

Ramses walks over tugging at Moses's arms tightly whispering in his ear, "Now look what you are making me do."

Moses trembles and fidgets trying to escape the grip Ramses have on him. His heart aches hearing his daughter's cries for him.

"DADDY! Please help me!"

"No let her go!" Moses pleads looking over his shoulder. "Don't hurt her!"

"Who is her father, hm?" Ramses purrs silkily as the guard holding the child feels rather guilty to do so slowly ease his grips on her which Ramses notices. "Keep a good grip on that thing!"

"She's not a thing!" Moses snarls kicking backwards hitting Ramses in the shin making him to loosen his grip from the pain.

Moses stumbles forward making a running start at the guard holding his child. He punches the man after giving an apologetic look than looks in the direction where Shujaa is surrounded by rest of the guards which he only just shouts at him, "MOSES RUN!"

Moses nods tears in his eyes start running through the crowd of the busy streets with Ramses on his heels. In his arms, Cleo whimpers gazes over her daddy's shoulder seeing the mean man chasing after them. Her small hands grips onto Moses's soft tunic tightly fearing for her life.

"Everything will be okay," Moses said, breathing harder swerving through the crowd hoping to lose Ramses as he tries to reassure his precious cargo who nods.

"I'm scared," She whispers tears running down her cheeks.

"I know baby," Moses murmurs turning into an alley way that will lead out of the city near the river where they can hid in the brush for a while.

He stops looking ahead him finding an enrage Ramses waiting. 'For fucking Ra's sake!' he curses mentally biting his lip while looking for another escape route. Seeing none it causes Moses to get nervous. He takes a quick look behind him seeing some more guards some feet away from him.

Seeing he has no choice, Moses pleads, "Ramses please leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you! She's just a child!"

Snorting Ramses looks at the sandy brown hair seeing wisps of white-blond locks reminding him of the sands near the Nile River but shakes it off. He replies, "She would be good as a harem girl for my heir."

Moses glares spitting out, "Damn you asshole."

Ramses walks closer the smirk now on is lips replace the smile. He lifts a hand to cup Moses's cheek making the man flinch under the touch with bothers Ramses even more. 'You are mine,' he thinks rolling his eyes a little o the action Moses does obviously trying to make his body smaller and pulling his child closer to him as well to keep her hidden as much as possible. Seeing Moses is keeping a wary eye on him, he takes the child by her shirt making her scream in terror and Moses to look wide eyes. The pleading look along with the anger which seems livelier than he has been for some days after offering himself to be a slave to him.

"You would do anything to protect this street rat?" Ramses ask earning a curt nod as the brown eyes burn with anger. "Let's head to the palace and you will pay for your insolence. Got it Moses?"

Moses nods again keeping his heart that seems to yearn for Ramses but not this Ramses but the one he known long ago and barely flinches as Ramses slaps him across the face.

He asks monotone, "What have you done with Shujaa?"

"That man you were with? Have you been sucking his cock and begging him to take you?" Ramses snarls tugging at Moses's hair making the shorter man angry.

"At least he is loving and kind!" Moses snaps only to get push against the wall hard making him wince a little from the pain while his daughter whimpers.

Ramses scowls darkly looking where the guards are finding a young figure cover by a cloak hiding their identity by their side, but he knows who it is.

He said icily, "Take the child and place it in the Prince's chambers."

The young being nods taking the child feeling sad for its fate as a dark look enters in its eyes at the Pharaoh's attitude but turns on their heels to head in the direction of the palace. The figure covers the child with the cloak keeping the sight of the man being drag away by the guards as he yells and screams. Shifting the girl even more carefully the cloak figure uses the servants' entrance instead of the main ones since could see the council watching with glee of possible torture in the near future.

Meanwhile the rest of the men are dismiss getting with the other having Shujaa in their grips to take him to the dungeons where he would wait his fate.

* * *

Once far from the guards and pharaoh's eyes in the prince's chambers, the being with one hand pushes the cowl back revealing a young boy's face around the age of eleven gazes at the seven year old in his arms sadly that looks back at him. He gives a soft sigh setting the girl on the bed.

He said softly, "I'm sorry little one."

She stares blankly at him.

Guilt continues to eat at him what his father is doing the boy replies, "I'm the royal prince Amun but you can call me Phoenix."

"Cleopatra but I go by Cleo," the girl answers frowning. "You are supposed to have died during the plague things. That's what the rumors said."

Phoenix snorts giving a sad smile answering, "Sort of but the truth was I had an older brother and he died instead while I nearly close to death but manage to be save by the gods."

Shaking his head he runs a hand over his face before returning his attention to her.

"Are you hungry?" He asks wanting to be a kind host to the little girl that his father made him have as a hostage which he dislikes.

Cleo nods watching the older boy in front of her open the door calling out softly to a nearby servant asking for some food to be sent up to his room than thanks them. He closes the door turning his attention wondering what his father will do.

* * *

Still held against the wall, Moses let the blank state appear angering Ramses more seeing it. He stares with no emotions as Ramses whirl him so they can stare face to face. Lifting Moses's hands above his head Ramses snarls, "Who is that man and how do you know him?"

"Shujaa, one of the sheikhs of the sand nomads who I meet during the years I was gone. He and his tribe would visit and stay with the one I lived with. We became friends and times…."Moses blush remembering the sweet memories of love which for a moment a soft smile touches his lips making Ramses's pride to whither and anger deepens into an inferno

"You are mine," Ramses snarls making Moses huff.

"That maybe so but have you change," Moses whispers to himself only to be kiss brutally.

He allows himself to submit to the pleasure which his heart remains aching and hardening to. Ramses's hands grips his hips tightly making him fidget a little at the painful feeling. In fact it seems worse than the other times of the angry sex. Moses stares as Ramses all but shreds his clothes off of him before taking time to take off his own. Dull brown eyes watch as old memories comes to mind of the loving touch compare to the harsh ones.

_***flashback***_

"_Ticklish Moses," the soothing voice whispers in his ears while a hand trails down his bare skin gets him to laugh openly._

_The night air cool yet perfect to Moses who gazes at his friend, Shujaa who been staying with the tribe for a while now as his people help bring food that been slightly needed. The fingers flex at his sides making him snort and wriggle away but not too far for the taller man's reach._

"_Shu," Moses laughs gazing into the warm red-brown eyes looking into his own_

_***Flashback ends***_

Ramses leaves a trail of harsh kisses down Moses's neck making soft keening noises to pass his lips. Moses could feel his legs weakening as his heart seems to scream for the old Ramses ,who is kind and nice despite the arrogance air around him, and Shujaa, the desert Sheikh who help piece his heart together and simply being there when he need it.

About to make a comment, Moses notice the dark look and just close his eyes feeling the tears forming at the corner as he lets himself fall back into his memories once more.

_***Flashback***_

"_Oh, Mosses someone here for you!" the teasing sound in Tzipporah's voice makes Moses frown curious what his good friend and in away adopted sister knows._

"_Who?" Moses asks when a pair of hands covers his eyes and a kiss to the back of his neck._

"_That will be me," the sly voice purrs huskily promising sinful memories causing Moses's heart to race and feel a bit weak at the sound of it_

"_I'll be going," Tzipporah mutters dashing out of Moses's tent as Moses turns around finding the Desert Sheikh smiling down at him._

_"Shujaa," Moses whispers wrapping his arms around the strong neck. "I miss you."_

"Of course and I miss you," Shujaa growls huskily making pink hues form on Moses's cheeks.

He gently pushes Moses back down on the bed shoving the tunic and loincloth out of the way before peepers the slight muscular naked chest with kisses earning snorts and giggles.

"_Shu!" Moses cries out laughing which soon turns into a throaty moan as the tongue flicks at his belly button._

_***Flashback Ends***_

Panting as the tears run down his cheek, Moses trembles feeling the all his blood and heat go southwards as his achy erection finally gets Ramses's attention. He lets a louder moan sliding down the wall as his legs give way and spread open ready for being take.

"Such a damn slut," Ramses snarls kiss Moses's inner thighs while one hand lightly touches the harden member before taking a hold of it and squeezes making the whimpers of pleasure soon turns to ones of whimpers. "You aren't going to come yet."

Moses sighs sadly just as his favorite and least favorite memory of Ramses who been drunk the other night but it seems for a moment that it was the old him. That night still bothers him which makes him wonder if the love is already lost and not settle to expect it. And to actually bring himself to admit to let go of his feelings that will heat from the inside out.

***Flashback***

_Drunk dark eyes gazes lovingly as the soft comment, "Moses you feel. I still can't believe you decide to run and not bother coming back. I needed you."_

_Moses could only stare shellshock as the soft lips grazes his own. For a moment Moses let his heart to become open. He just listens as Ramses continues._

"_I've been a fool and... I l-"_

Before he could finish Ramses falls fast asleep leaving Moses to stare. What did Ramses want to say? Of all times for him to knock out.

_Running a hand over his face, Moses whispers sadly, "I know I love you but…."_

_He stops letting a sigh out. He closes his eyes with a few tears roll down as he drifts to sleep hoping Ramses is the loving one and not the cold hearted Pharaoh."_

_-Following Morning-_

_Groaning from the hangover, Ramses scowls darkly at the body next to him. He hisses out, "What the fuck are you doing leaning against me."_

_Moses awaken curl up against Ramses's side heard the words feeling the hurt and a major fool for daring to open his heart. His heart shattering and feeling whatever love about to seep out dies. _

_Bowing his head, Moses mutters under his breath, "Sorry your royal assholeness."_

"_What was that?"  
_

_Moses stiffens hearing the silk tone following the words promising a lot of pain and torture He said louder, "Sorry, Master Ramses."_

"_Good," Ramses hisses sitting up as the sheets pools around his waist. "Go fetch me my breakfast worthless beast."_

_Moses nods slipping out of bed not even bother looking back. If he did he would have seen the sad yet loving look in the dark pools which holds some regret._

_***Flashback ends***_

"Moses snap out of the pathetic dreamland of yours," the cold tone feels like icy water landing on top of him makes Moses stare at the man on top of him.

"As you wish," Moses answers dully only to gasp as Ramses's tighten his grip on his aching cock.

"Now that's not the way you are supposed to say it," Ramses purrs with annoyance while he continues to ignore the pain in his heart.

"As you wish Master, Moses said with a bit of a sigh in it while looking away. "Please don't harm Shujaa or Cle-"

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that brat will be a wonderful gift to my heir as a sleeping harem girl or possible bride if her blood isn't contaminated," Ramses comments dryly making Moses bite his tongue at the insult about his daughter. "Besides I don't see why you are so concern about the desert brat's safety."

Jaws tightening and feeling a bit weak, Moses gets up after Ramses gets off of him. His brown eyes darkens in anger as he punches Ramses in the eye snarling dangerously, **"That's my daughter you are insulting, Pharaoh Ramses, son of the Late Asshole Seti!"**

Never before Ramses ever seen Moses this angry before and could only stare as the man before him continues with eyes blazing. "I don't give a damn what you say about me but when you say insulting things about my daughter than you will hear it. I may be your slave but listen here, asshole. I hope the gods rip you to shreds! You may have my body but never my heart!"

Moses turns on his heels leaving Ramses behind to take in what he said and done. Coming to one conclusion he has to apologize and hopefully confess his feelings may work. He stares after Moses until he's gone.

"I'm such a big asshole much like my father it seems," Ramses said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Arashi: Well Ramses really done it now and piss Moses off. He has a lot to make up to. I feel bad for little Cleo and hinted of Ramses did have an older son while Phoenix is the spare. I do own the little lullaby that Moses sang to his daughter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Apology

**Arashi: This is the last part to Price of Hidden Secrets. Ramses really screwed up. Now he has to figure out how to get Moses to see reason. That's if he's not too late.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot and any original characters feature. There is no money made of this work.**

Warnings: Au, language, harsh/cold Ramses, slave Moses, slash, ooc, ocs, violence, sexual tension and content, hinted past Mpreg/Preg, Implied Gender bend

_***flashback***_

Summary: Moses wanting to leave the palace for a couple of hours just to think gets into trouble with Ramses who seems to be hot and cold depending what mood he's in even more so seeing Moses talking to a man and a little one by his side along with the smile upon Moses's lips. What secrets does Moses keep hidden during his time gone and learning tidbit information, Ramses may not get Moses's forgiveness for his actions.

Prices of Hidden Secrets

* * *

Chapter 3: Apology

Ramses closes his eyes heaving out a sigh feeling like a huge ass while leaning back on the cushions in one of his private rooms to think. The words Moses said rings in his ears.

"_That's my daughter you are insulting, Pharaoh Ramses, son of the Late Asshole Seti! I don't give a damn what you say about me but when you say insulting things about my daughter than you will hear it. I may be your slave but listen here, asshole. I hope the gods rip you to shreds! You may have my body but never my heart!"_

He truly screwed up that's what he knows for sure. By the glares he receives from the servants that Moses befriends and helps beats down on him. The guilt in his chest bothers him. That's not including seeing Moses who all but stormed down to the dungeons to make sure he's comfortable down there. Of course he didn't bother saying a word after coming back to the palace.

The sound of the door opens makes Ramses look up finding Moses walk in, a blank stone look appear on his face. He pulls out his clothes and then Ramses doing his job as a slave.

Looking at Ramses, Moses gives a cold monotone drawl, "Is there you need of this slave, Master?"

"Moses no," Ramses said wincing as the brown eyes harden into sharp glint of cold anger in their depths.

He tightens his jaw adding, "Moses I want to apologize….I do love you. I wasn't lying that first night even though it came out its true."

Snorting, Moses growls out, "Apology not expected. You can shove it up your ass! I did mean my words when you have my body but never my heart. I don't think I can love a cold hearted bastard."

With one last glare, Moses grabs some cushions dragging them to the other side of the room lying down with his back towards Ramses. Tears of frustration rolls down his cheeks. He wishes to know where his daughter is and if she is okay. At least Shujaa will be fine for a little while and he did made sure Moses promise not to do something rash. A tense silence overlaps them making it suffocating and stifling.

"Your…daughter is in the heir quarters that's near the gardens and mother's library, "Ramses said softly breaking the silence seeing Moses shift showing he heard him. Adding more softly with a bit more remorse in his voice, "I'm sorry Moses."

Moses didn't answer but relieve to have the information given to him. He will check on her as soon he gets the time and stay away from Ramses. He'll ask one of the servants if there is a servant room open and he'll move there. He doesn't think he can stay another moment in this man's presence more than he could right now.

* * *

**Arashi: Well a slight interesting ending and rather please with it. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
